fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Archbishop
, and all the members of Zentopia in "Sabertooth" }} The Archbishop (大司教 Daishikyō) is a leader of the Zentopia Church. Appearance The Archbishop is a short, pale skinned man. Being very old, his head is almost bald, with only its outer rims containing white hair. Other noticeable things on his face include his extremely brushy gray eyebrows and dense white mustache covering his mouth. Being a member of Zentopia, as well as its leader, he dons traditional Zentopia clothes - a navy black cassock tied with a lighter sash, a necklace with Zentopia's symbol and a cloak with gold accents. On his head, he wears a gold-navy white miter which also has Zentopia's sign on it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Personality The Archbishop is a proud spiritual leader of Zentopia. He initially didn't show any emotions at all and wanted to put the world to doom, stating that it's Zentopia's way of setting the world in order. This was, however, before it was found out that he was actually being manipulated by Lapointe. Upon being successfully healed by Wendy, the Archbishop starts showing his true personality, expressing his gratitude towards Fairy Tail for helping him regain his consciousness and being as helpful as possible in helping them save Lucy and, along with her, the whole world due to his vast knowledge about the Infinity Clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Furthermore, after the events end, he proclaims to the entire Zentopia that they should all repent for their sins they committed in the past and start walking towards a new path, showing his considerate nature. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Archbishop is first seen waking up from a nightmare he was having in his sleep with a haunting sentence from his dream being: "Time is etched... and then chaos descends.".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Later, when The Infinity Clock is released, the Archbishop comes before his followers, trying to calm them, saying that this is merely Zentopia's way of putting the world in order. Laki Olietta and Gildarts Clive arrive in the Archbishop's bedroom to question him about his doings only to find out he is being controlled by Lapointe. When the truth was finally revealed, Lapointe came to kill the two Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 Afterwards, the Archbishop is treated by Wendy. After treating him for several hours, Wendy manages to completely heal him. As his fever drops, she tells her guildmates that it would only be a matter of time until he regains consciousness.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 While Laki and Byro were talking, the Archbishop finally regains consciousness and announces that while he was being controlled, he was able to hear the thoughts of the Dark Guild's members and thus knows how to halt the procedure of Lucy's absorption by the Clock. With Warren's help, the Archbishop tells both Fairy Tail and the Legionnaires that everyone should cooperate for now in order to halt the Infinity Clock and destroy the chains linking it to Earth Land. Later, the Archbishop stays with Laki while the others destroy the chains. After Brain II is defeated and Lucy is absorbed completely by the Infinity Clock, the Archbishop and the others receive a message from Warren via Telepathy explaining to Lucy how she can free herself from the Infinity Clock, while also getting rid of Real Nightmare.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 After the Infinity Clock crisis is over, the Archbishop announces to Zentopia that they all have to repent for the wrongdoings they have done. He also invited Fairy Tail to Zentopia, Macao and Wakaba being the ones to attend the event. Later, it was revealed that the Archbishop gave Legion a new mission, which was to find and seal the Clock parts once again. Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Quotes *(To himself) "Time is etched...and then chaos descends." *(To Gildarts Clive and Laki Olietta) "There is nothing to worry about. This is Zentopia's way of putting the world in order." *(To Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine and all the members of Zentopia) "I admonish us all for our sins. We, Zentopia, should repent for all of the mistakes we've made up to now and begin walking upon a new path...Only then may we purge our sins..." References Navigation Category:Male Category:Zentopia Church Members Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters